Additional Investigation/Rewards
In every Additional Investigation of a case (apart from The Death of Rosa Wolf and Corpse in a Garden), certain suspects reward the player with items such as burgers, coins, XP points or clothes, for free. List of rewards The following contains a complete list of the rewards that are gained by the player during the Additional Investigation of every case. Grimsborough Industrial Area= Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf Case #2: Corpse in a Garden Case #3: The Grim Butcher Case #4: The Dockyard Killer Case #5: A Russian Case Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop Case #7: Death by Crucifixion Case #8: Beautiful No More Case #9: Burned to the Bone Case #10: Under the Knife Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest |-| Financial Center= Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Case #14: Fashion Victim Case #15: Family Blood Case #16: The Kiss of Death Case #17: The Last Supper Case #18: In the Dead of Night Case #19: Innocence Lost Case #20: A Deadly Game Case #21: The Secret Experiments |-| Historical Center= Case #22: To Die or Not to Die Case #23: The Final Journey Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough Case #26: The Summoning Case #27: The Lake's Bride Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature Case #31: Dog Eat Dog |-| University= Case #32: Murder on Campus Case #33: Killing Me Softly Case #34: Dead Man Running Case #35: At the End of the Rope Case #36: The Devil's Playground Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek Case #38: Spring Break Massacre Case #39: Marked for Death Case #40: An Elementary Murder Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper |-| Maple Heights= Case #42: Blood and Glory Case #43: Troubled Waters Case #44: The Scent of Death Case #45: A Shot of Beauty Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die Case #49: All the King's Horses Case #50: Snakes on the Stage Case #51: It All Ends Here |-| Airport= Case #52: A Brave New World Case #53: Burying the Hatchet Case #54: The Poisoned Truth Case #55: Ashes to Ashes Case #56: There Will Be Blood Pacific Bay Ocean Shore= Case #1: Shark Attack! Case #2: Death on Wheels Case #3: What Dies Beneath Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling Case #5: The Ice Queen |-| Bayou Bleu= Case #6: Bayou Blood Case #7: Easy Prey Case #8: The Root of All Evil Case #9: Death by Moonshine Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors |-| Inner City= Case #11: Heartless Case #12: Payback Case #13: Eastern Promises Case #14: Spineless Case #15: Murder-Go-Round Case #16: Killing Time Case #17: Under the Skin |-| Jazz Town= Case #18: After the Storm Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Case #20: Open Wounds Case #21: Under the Thunderdome Case #22: Of Rats and Men Case #23: The Eye of the Storm Case #24: Hanging by a Thread |-| White Peaks= Case #25: Leap of Death Case #26: Hearts of Ice Case #27: Into the Woods Case #28: The Hunger Planes Case #29: The White Peaks Project Case #30: The End of the Night |-| Ivywood Hills= Case #31: The Young and the Lifeless Case #32: Once Upon a Crime Case #33: Wild Wild Death Case #34: Murdertown Case #35: Star Crime Case #36: Deadly Legacy Case #37: The Ship of Dreams Case #38: Dead Carpet Case #40: Temple of Doom Case #41: The Seeds of Death Case #42: Crystal Death Case #43: Dead Space Case #44: The Ties That Bind Case #45: No Place Like Home |-| Innovation Valley= Case #46: Smart Money Case #47: Uncivil Rights Case #48: Blood in the Blender Case #49: Immortal Sin Case #50: Programmed to Kill |-| Paradise City= Case #51: Killer Takes All Case #52: Death at the Circus Case #53: Death by Martini Case #54: Blood Diamond Case #55: No Honor Among Thieves Case #56: A Killer Among Us |-| The Wastes= Case #57: Into the Wastes Case #58: The Sting of Death Case #59: The Final Countdown World Edition Europe= Case #1: God Save the Prince Case #2: Off with Their Heads Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain Case #4: Murder's Cheap Case #5: When Shadows Fall Case #6: The Impossible Dream |-| Sahara Region= Case #7: Murder by Proxy Case #8: Death in the Desert Case #9: Killing Spring Case #10: I Spy a Mummy Case #11: The Parting Shot Case #12: Die by the Sword |-| Eurasia= Case #13: Moscow Mole Case #14: Only Truth Remains Case #15: O Deadly Night Case #16: Fast Track to Murder Case #17: Horseback Mountain Case #18: Countdown to Murder |-| South Asia= Case #19: Bad Medicine Case #20: Treacherous Waters Case #21: Plagued by Death Case #22: Bloodywood Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet Case #24: Insides Out |-| East Asia= Case #25: The Killer in the Rice Case #26: Dead in the Water Case #27: A Twist of Fate Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! Case #29: A Death Wish Case #30: The Murder Games |-| Oceania= Case #31: Death Match Case #32: A Stab in the Dark Case #33: The Sweet Escape Case #34: Speak, Friend, and Die Case #35: Six Feet Down Under Case #36: Out of the Blue |-| Africa= Case #37: Crash and Burn Case #38: The Circle of Death Case #39: Kicking the Bucket Case #40: Diamond in the Rough Case #41: Going the Distance Case #42: In Plain Sight |-| South America= Case #43: Ice Rage Case #44: Murder, He Wrote Case #45: Shadow Nation Case #46: Total Eclipse of the Heart Case #47: Cheaters Never Win Case #48: The King's Shadow |-| North America= Case #49: Day of the Dead Case #50: Up in Smoke Case #51: Lifeless in Seattle Case #52: Double Trouble Case #53: Politically Incorrect Case #54: Operation Spyfall Case #55: Down to the Wire Case #56: The Darkest Hour Mysteries of the Past New Haven= Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! Case #2: Slash and Burn Case #3: In the Line of Fire Case #4: A Murder Carol Case #5: Shear Murder Case #6: In the Name of the Father |-| Elysium Fields= Case #7: Let Me Down Gently Case #8: The Talking Dead Case #9: Sweet Revenge Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake Case #11: That Sinking Feeling Case #12: Behind the Mask |-| Century Mile= Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling Case #14: Checkmate Case #15: Out of Steam Case #16: Monkey Business Case #17: Electrical Hazard Case #18: The Higher You Rise |-| Sinner's End= Case #19: Sinners and Saints Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut Case #21: Blue Blazes Case #22: Overkill Case #23: Death is a Cabaret Case #24: Slayer's End |-| Coyote Gorge= Case #25: Death Without Parole Case #26: Giving up the Ghost Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie Case #28: 3:10 to Death Case #29: Blood Bath Case #30: How the East Was Won |-| Crimson Banks= Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water Case #32: Civil Blood Case #33: Hold Your Tongue Case #34: Stick to Your Guns Case #35: Burning Bridges Case #36: In Love and War |-| Wolf Street= Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch Case #38: Stockbroken Case #39: Apprehend Me If You're Able Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse Case #41: Talk of the Town Case #42: The Heart of the Matter |-| Grim Chapel= Case #43: The Witching Hour Case #44: Graveyard Shift Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted Case #46: Turn for the Worse Case #47: Doom Service Case #48: Unsafe Haven |-| Ivory Hill= Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate Case #50: The Swan Song Case #51: Tipping the Scales Case #52: A Study in Pink Case #53: A Family Affair Case #54: Arrow of Injustice |-| Capitol Peak= Case #55: The New Truth! Case #56: Resistance is Fatal Case #57: One Dead More Case #58: Inglorious Justice Case #59: Best Laid Plans Case #60: Last Stand for Justice The Conspiracy Fairview= Case #1: Snake in the Grass Case #2: Hell is Other People Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys Case #4: Cross My Heart Case #5: Too Cruel for School Case #6: Hear My Cry |-| Money Mile= Case #7: Flatline Case #8: Stonewalled Case #9: Shooting Star Case #10: The Bloom of Doom Case #11: Hot Mess Case #12: The Art of Murder |-| The Greens= Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped Case #14: Byte the Dust Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor Case #16: Buzz Kill Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead Case #18: Game Over |-| Old Town= Case #19: The Lost City Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men Clothing rewards In every Additional Investigation in the game, one of the suspects will reward the player with a set of clothes. (This does not apply to The Death of Rosa Wolf and Corpse in a Garden, however.) Most rewards are different depending on the player-avatar's gender. For instance, in Under the Knife, Joshua Kempe's "Fashion Hairstyle" has two versions: if the player-avatar is male, they will get the male version; however, if the player-avatar is female, they will get the female version. The tables below include both versions of such clothing items, even though some of them may noticeably be the same for both genders (be it for its name and/or appearance). If you change your avatar's gender, your existing rewards will not change for those of the opposite gender, and you will not be able to use them. So if you plan the change, do not put it off. Also, do not try to change the gender temporarily in order to get a reward you like more, as it will be unusable when you switch back. Grimsborough= |-| Pacific Bay= |-| World Edition= |-| Mysteries of the Past= |-| The Conspiracy= Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay